


Batman's Home for Helpless Heroines

by TehBoneZone



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Choking, Community: dckinkmeme, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Unconscious, Impregnation, Kidnapping, More characters to come, Multi, Rape, Unrealistic Sex, unhealthy bdsm, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBoneZone/pseuds/TehBoneZone
Summary: Bruce has always been horny for sexy, rebellious women.  Now he has an idea.  In a super secret place, he creates a fully equipped reformation facility for rebellious heroines that dare to defy his will.  He is going to teach them the error of their ways through bondage and sexual submission and turn them into his personal sex prisoners and slaves.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Batman's Home for Helpless Heroines

**Author's Note:**

> For the DC Kink Meme
> 
> Read the tags for the love of god

Selina had been in the Gotham History museum, not one of their flashier ones, but it did have one special exhibit: the Jewel of Gotham, the first gem ever found on the land that would become Gotham City. It would be perfect for her collection.

She’d slipped through the windows, and the laser alarms all the way up to the jewel. Flexing her fingers, she readied her diamond-tipped claws to cut the glass case. Her claws had just touched the glass when someone grabbed her breast from behind, and shoved a chloroform-soaked rag over her nose and mouth. She let out a muffled scream as she was yanked back against a hard, broad frame.

Selina dug her claws into the glove over her mouth, but it was no use. Already, her vision was going. She let out a feeble cry, and slumped in the strong arms around her, unconscious.

The air was different.

That was the first thing Selina noticed as she finally came around. It wasn’t the stagnant air of a museum anymore. There was a definite breeze.

The second thing she realized, as she slowly dragged her eyelids open, was that certain parts of her were exposed that had been covered up when she’d been kidnapped. Her pussy was exposed to the wood of the chair she was tied to, her breasts hanging heavy and bare.

She looked herself over. Her mask was off, and so was the rest of her costume. In its place was an underbust corset, a garter belt and garters leading to thigh-high boots. Her arms were gloved, but that was the extent of their covering. This was fetish gear, pure and simple.

Selina was not amused.

“Alright, whoever you are. I’m awake and I’m ready to fight you,” she said, her voice echoing in the empty room.

Silence answered her.

Selina tried rocking the chair, but it was bolted to the ground. She growled in frustration.

A shadow fell over her. It looked like a devil

“Bat?”

Batman came around to face her.

She sighed in relief. “Thank god. How’d you find me?”

He was silent.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” she asked, a nervous knot forming in her stomach.

Batman moved closer, one hand fiddling with his belt. Selina jerked in her bonds, her breasts shaking.

No, he wasn’t going for his belt.

He was pulling out his cock.

“What the--?”

His thumb hooked her jaw, and he shoved his cock into her mouth.

Selina gagged, choking as he pushed her head down to the root. Both hands on the back of her head, he held her steady as he fucked her throat. She sputtered and gasped around him, betrayal hitting her like an armored truck. His cock was so thick, and he was thrusting so fast, she couldn’t get her jaw to cooperate to bite him to try and make him stop. And, tied up as she was, she couldn’t even fight back. Shame rushed through her as she felt herself growing wet. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her makeup running and drying on her face.

Batman buried his cock in her throat, holding her down until blackness crept around the edges of her vision. She fought and struggled, wiggling what she could in her effort to break free. Oh god, he was going to kill her! He grabbed her neck and squeezed, putting extra pressure on his cock inside her. Selina sobbed, but no sound escaped her, so full was her throat. Her eyes rolled back just as Batman came.

The last thing she felt was Batman’s cum pouring down her throat.

When Selina came to next, she was on the floor of a new room. Her body ached from when she’d been bound, and she was still in that horrible outfit, but she was alive. She rubbed her neck, groaning at the soreness when she swallowed. Her mouth was terribly dry.

She rolled up onto her hands and knees and managed to sit back on her haunches. The room was bare just like the other one, but there was no place where the chair had been, so it definitely was a second room. A bowl of milk had been placed at one end of the room. Selina sucked her teeth. Her whole mouth and throat were dry, but she’d be damned if she drank that. It was degrading! Not to mention, it was probably drugged.

“Drink.”

She jumped and whipped around. Batman stood behind her, watching her behind those white lenses.

“Fuck you,” she croaked.

“Drink. You’ll feel better.”

“I’ll feel better when I’m out of here.”

“This is your new home.”

“I don’t think so.”

Anger flowed into her, strengthening her sore body. She leapt to her feet, lunging at him. She may not have had her claws, but she still knew how to fight. She aimed for his throat, catching him with a fist under his jaw. He caught her around the middle and threw her across the room. She caught herself, running toward him for a flying kick.

But he was on the move, too. He caught her leg and flipped her. She swung around, kicking him in the head with her other leg. He tossed her towards the wall and she hit it hard, crumpling to the ground. The wind knocked out of her, she wasn’t ready when he grabbed her and slammed her hard to the ground.

Spots danced in her vision. Selina pushed herself up on her hands, only to be shoved back down. Hard hands grabbed her hips, hiking them up in the air. She tried to scrabble away, but Batman pulled her back right onto his cock.

She cried out as he penetrated her, thrusting deeper and deeper until he had almost his whole cock in her pussy.

“This is your new home, Selina,” Batman said.

“No!”

“You’ll have every freedom here, so long as you do what I tell you.”

“Pig!”

“But if you continue to disobey me, I’ll have to punish you.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Selina said, her voice sounding much more confident than she felt with his cock nearly buried to the hilt inside her.

He thrust into her, the head of his cock beating against her cervix. She grunted in pain, trying to squirm away from him, but Batman held her firm. Finally, with one great push, he slammed his whole cock into her, piercing her cervix, and entering her womb.

Selina opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Batman thrust shallowly, keeping the head of his cock from pulling out of her womb. Her stomach bulged with the size of him. She couldn’t believe it. He was deeper inside her than any man had ever been. Batman grunted, speeding up, and a horrific thought came to her mind.

“Don’t come inside me,” she said. “Please, I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t come inside me!”

“It’s too late for bargaining, Selina,” Batman said.

She sobbed, unable to move from the pain and betrayal. Batman’s grip on her hips tightened and he came, spurting endlessly, directly into her womb.

Selina cried as he kept coming, her usually flat stomach protruding with the amount of cum pumping into her. Batman kept thrusting, sloshing the cum inside her to assure his sperm reached throughout her womb.

Selina dropped her head to the ground, staring at her round belly. That’s how she’d look in a couple of months. Pregnant.

Finally, Batman pulled out of her.

“Well, Selina. Have you learned to behave?”

She sobbed, and laid her head on her arms, her hips still raised for him.

“I’ll behave,” she moaned.

He reached down and patted her belly, making the cum inside her move and drip out of her open pussy.

“Good kitty,” he said. “But you’re not alone here. I wouldn’t be that cruel.”

Selina looked up as Batman moved away from her, opening a door to reveal another fetish geared vigilante.

“Batgirl!”

“She was my first,” Batman said. “Go on, Barbara. Greet Selina.”

Barbara walked over to Selina and kissed her, pulling her to sit upright.

“You two can keep each other company while you wait for the others.”

“Others?” Selina asked, but Batman had already left. She turned back to Barbara.

“Batgirl, stop,” Selina said. “What happened?”

“Batman’s our new master,” she said, petting Selina’s hair. “Just relax. Everything will be fine now.”


End file.
